Interior and exterior lighting plays an important role in modern day vehicles and can provide vehicles with, for example, a signalling capability, a guiding capability, informative displays, and so forth.
For example, exterior vehicle lights such as headlamps can provide illumination in front of the vehicle. The headlamps can assist a driver of the vehicle to see where they are going in a poorly lit environment and also can alert persons outside of the vehicle as to the presence of the vehicle. In this regard, various types of headlamps may be provided, such as the so-called “dipped beam” and “main beam” headlamps. Auxiliary lamps can also be provided about the vehicle to assist driver direction. For example, off-road lamps, fog lamps, cornering lamps and spot lights can be provided so as to provide the vehicle with enhanced capabilities to allow the driver to see where there are going or to generally increase the driver's field of view in poorly lit environments. Further, conspicuity, signal and identification lights such as directional indicators (flashing lights disposed at the sides of the vehicle) can be used to indicate an intended manoeuvre to be performed by the vehicle (such as a turn).
The vehicle can also be provided with various lights inside a cabin of the vehicle, for example, to enable the driver and/or passenger to easily locate various components inside the vehicle, such as controls located on a steering wheel, an instrument panel, a roof console and bins located in doors of the vehicle. Illumination can also be provided in the form of information panels, displays or touch screens within the vehicle cabin.
At least in certain aspects, the present invention seeks to ameliorate or overcome certain shortcomings associated with prior art interior and/or exterior illumination systems.